sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sanic
'''Super Sanic '''is one of Sanic Hegehog's most powerful and widely recognized forms. Due to Sanic's high dankness level, the power of the seven Chaos Doritos can hyper-energize it, greatly boosting his power as well as giving him new abilities such as flight, near-invulnerabiliy, energy blasts, and maximum dankness. Powers And Abilities Super Sanic's speed and strength is hundreds of times greater than base form Sanic's speed and strength in comparison. Unlike base form Sanic, Super Sanic can now fly by greatly vibrating his body and expanding his aura. His speed is immeasurable and cannot be calculated by any methods science, magic, or meme-related, including the Sanic-Tracker, the only device that can track base form Sanic's speed. In most cases, Super Sanic's speed makes him completely invisible except by beings who have similar speed like Super Shedew or Ultimate Weegee. He can fire yellow energy blasts from his chest by vibrating his body, the same method that allows him to fly, and by charging up a blast, he can increase its power. Once, when charging up a blast for five minutes, its power was great enough to crack through a universe! Super Sanic's durability makes him near-completely invulnerable; in fact, he can only get damaged by universe-busing attacks. All in all, the Chaos Doritos greatly increase all of Sanic's powers and even give him new ones, leaving him WAY PAST Fsani As well as having an assortment of regular abilities, Super Sanic's increased dankness grants him plenty of MLG abilities. Like base form Sanic, Super Sanic has an "MLG Mode" which he can power up into after eating enough Doritos, drinking enough Mountain Dew, or smoking enough weed. His appearance changes to become much more MLG, often involving shades, Doritos, dank hats, and weed. He can slice opponents in half with giant Doritos, block hits with Mountain Dew that can double as rockets, and whack opponents with super-long weed which he can also smoke to boost his power. In his non-MLG form, he is a master noscoper and quickscoper and comes equipped with a dank Call Of Duty machine gun in his invisible pocket, like regular Sanic. He can increase his power and durability by eating Doritos and drinking mountan dew . Usage In Battle Super Sanic is one of Sanic's most used and well-known forms. The first time he used the form was when Dr. Robbutnik and Dr. Aggmen created the "Super Ultimate Mega Hyper Turbo Engine Of Destruction Bot", powered by Doritos and Mountain Dew. When Sanic tried to power himself up with the legendary Chaos Doritos, he became Super Sanic, a being with unmatched potential. Sanic knew his body was ready, so he zoomed off to challenge the Engine Of Destruction Bot to a dank duel. The Engine Of Destruction Bot had lots of dank abilities, due to being powered by Doritos and Mountain Dew, but Super Sanic was just too powerful for any of the moves to do anything. He then set the robot on fire with his rap mixtape. When Dr. Robbutnik pressed the "DANGER! DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES PRESS THIS BUTTON!" button on Matel Sanic's butt, he activated the Danger form of Matel Sanic, who had tremendous power, but was completely uncontrollable. Matel Sanic was just reking everyone like a little bitch when Sanic finally used the Chaos Doritos to unlock Super Sanic again. The two seemed to be evenly matched at first, but then Super Sanic unleashed his true power and blasted Matel Sanic away with a powerful golden blast. Everybody cheered, including Dr. Robuttnik, but then Super Sanic bitch-slapped him cause it was him who started the whole thing. Since then, Super Sanic has been used to face off against many opponents from Weegee to Shedew to Shrek. Sanic Ball Super Sanic appears as a Ball in the game Sanic Ball as a bonus Easter Egg within the game. He is the hardest character to unlock, as well as the hardest character to control gameplay-wise, but he is also the fastest character in the game by far. Category:Characters Category:MLG Characters Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Articles Category:Animals